


Il Est Parfait

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bad French, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pardon, Scorbus, i love them, j'aime mon garçons, mon français est terrible, my boyos, my first work in french
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Albus aime Scorpius





	Il Est Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première histoire en français. Mon français n'est pas parfait... commentez s'il vous plait pour des erreurs :)

Scorpius Malfoy n'est pas parfait. Non. Mais il est mien. 

Scorpius Malfoy est beaux. Il est l'eau en été. Il est feu en du froid.

Il n'est pas parfait. Mais il est mien. Et c'est assez.


End file.
